


Last First Time

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Future Fic, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain, Senior year, Summer, post year 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: The side of the front porch Nursey was sitting on was staying miraculously dry. Dex felt like Nursey always had that effect on the world around him. Everywhere Nursey decided to exist was a little brighter, a little more saturated and airbrushed, like a still out of a movie.Summer Prompt: Thunderstorms
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414129
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	Last First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If no one has asked yet, can I ask for the 25 prompt with nurseydex? Because of course I would fall in love with two random background characters.
> 
> Unbeta'd. From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/621030147839180801/soft-summer-prompts)

The beams of the Haus rattled as another peal of thunder tore across the sky. There was water leaking in through Dex’s basement window. Dex had thought that he had patched everything there was to patch during the previous year, but it hadn’t rained this heavily at Samwell in possibly...ever. It had been nonstop all day, the gutters groaning from the constant onslaught. 

Dex had already located and sorted all the tools he would need to make improvements the second it was dry. What would happen next year when he wouldn’t be around anymore to pick up the Haus when she was down? 

Dex didn’t like to think about it. 

He had always liked arriving back on campus at the end of the summer, earlier than the rest of the student body to start hockey practice. Summer break was never really a break, he worked all the way through. Samwell was when he really got to come home. The campus was a virtual ghost town, a place for just him and his friends before the stress of classes began. It was the most peaceful time of year for him.

Or, it usually was, when the roof wasn’t threatening to cave in due to inclement weather.

_ Just last one more year _ , Dex prayed to the Haus as he walked upstairs to fetch a bucket from the kitchen utility closet.  _ One more year for me to live here before you fall apart. _

Before Dex could turn into the kitchen, he saw that the front door had been left ajar. Dex rolled his eyes, stomping over to slam it shut and yell at whatever irresponsible jackass who was letting the typhoon blow inside. 

He wasn’t even surprised when he saw Nursey sitting against the wall on the front porch, hoodie over his head and a steaming mug of tea in his hand.

“Sup,” Nursey said. 

“You left the door open.”

“Nice to see you too, Poindexter.” Nursey lowered his hood. His hair poofier than usual from the humidity. He needed a haircut. “I was gonna text you. It won’t stay shut. The wind keeps blowing it open.”

“I was gone for two months.” Dex rubbed at his eyes. “Only two months and everything has fallen into ruin.”

“Hey, not everything. I did a load of laundry last night and I only had to run my clothes through the dryer once. I was like, whoa, hashtag blessed.”

Dex glanced out past the porch, at the rain that was falling sideways and turning their lawn into mud. The branches of the trees swayed menacingly, but none of them looked weak enough to fall. That was all Dex needed, a tree crashing through a window, or crushing the roof. However, the side of the front porch Nursey was sitting on was staying miraculously dry. Dex felt like Nursey always had that effect on the world around him. Everywhere Nursey decided to exist was a little brighter, a little more saturated and airbrushed, like a still out of a movie.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Chillin’. Tea.” Nursey raised his mug. “Watching the rain.”

Nursey patted the ground next to him in invitation. Dex slid down the wall, hugging his knees to his chest as he sat next to Nursey, their shoulders touching. Nursey offered Dex his mug and Dex gratefully took a sip.

“Chamomile,” Dex said, recognizing the flavor. “My mom used to make this for me on sick days.”

“Me too.” 

Dex returned the mug and Nursey took a large gulp. He chased a drop that escaped with his tongue. Dex stared. 

“I’m trying to give up caffeine.”

Dex snorted. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“I think it triggers my anxiety.”

“You think?”

“Hey,” Nursey laughed, shoving into Dex’s side, “you’re supposed to support my self care journey.”

“I don’t even think I know who you are when you’re not simultaneously hyped up on espresso, Red Bulls, and adderall.”

“It’s gonna be a whole transformation. I’m gonna start doing yoga too. And using essential oils. I’m putting incense sticks in every corner of the Haus. A diffuser in the locker room.”

“I actually can’t tell if you’re fucking with me.”

Nursey just smirked and shrugged.

They were quiet for a few minutes as the wind died down, the rain falling in more of a harsh whisper than a roar. It was even kind of calming when Dex just watched and listened instead of worrying about potential property damage. Nursey finished his tea and knocked his knees into Dex. Dex knocked him back.

“First practice of the season tomorrow,” Nursey said. “You ready, el capitán? You hype?”

“I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“Just think about the last few captains we’ve had. They were like. Inspirational. Or popular. Or Jack fucking Zimmermann.”

“You can’t compare yourself--”

“How can I not!” Dex threw his arm out to the side, raising his voice. Nursey didn’t even react. After four years, he was used to Dex’s emotional outbursts. “Bitty went through so much shit, had so much pressure on him, was the center of national news, but still always had a smile on his face. Ransom and Holster threw the best kegsters, they were friends with every college student in the North East practically, and everyone loved them. Jack is a goddamn living legend.”

“Jack wasn’t always likable.”

“No, but we respected him. And he was an incredible player.”

“Poindexter,” Nursey sighed. “We all voted for you to be our captain.  _ I  _ voted for you to be our captain. We want you. And we wouldn’t have done that if we didn’t think you were inspirational, or a good player, or if we didn’t like you.”

“You didn’t used to like me,” Dex reminded him. “I never gave you a whole lot of reason to.”

“Chyeah, well I was also a pretentious asshole who liked making you mad on purpose.”

“Why were we like that?”

Nursey only shrugged, but Dex already knew the answer. He hadn’t exactly been planning to share the revelations he’d had over the summer, but maybe it wouldn’t be fair to Nursey if he didn’t try. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the storm starting to move further south. Dex picked at his fingernails and took a deep breath.

“Nurse, I’m sorry. For all our arguments. For acting like a douchebag. I think there were some things...I mean there was some stuff that I didn’t know about myself. And I took it out on you. And I’ve never really apologized for it. But it’s our last year so I wanna make sure--”

“Dex, why do you keep talking about graduation like we’re fucking dying?”

“I am not!”

“Yes you are, you’re like, so emo about it.”

“I guess I’m not ready to leave. It’s a year full of last times. Everything’s ending.”

“Soooo emo.”

“I was literally in the middle of apologizing to you.”

“It’s chill, Poindexter.”

“It is  _ not  _ chill. Nurse. I am trying to tell you--”

Nursey grabbed Dex by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Hard. Just smashing their faces together. Dex’s face burned. His chest, which had been so tight just moments before, felt burst open and raw. 

Nursey pulled back, staring at Dex with an indiscernible expression. His hands were still tightly fisted in Dex’s shirt. 

“It’s. Chill.” Nursey repeated.

“Okay.” Dex’s voice cracked. Nursey kindly didn’t comment.

The sky was starting to lighten, the rain slowing to a drizzle. A puddle on the sidewalk in front of them reflected the clouds above it, the image rippling with every stray raindrop. Nursey tipped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Dex tugged at his shoelaces, just to keep his hands busy.

“Did I totally misread that?” Nursey eventually asked. Dex laughed.

“No. No you did not.”

“Alright. Cool. How was that for a first time?”

“What?”

“It doesn’t just have to be the year of last times, Poindexter.”

“Oh. Yeah. That was pretty good.” Dex glanced at Nursey out of the corner of his eye. “Could we...do it again?”

The corner of Nursey’s mouth tugged up in a slow smile. “Hell yeah.”

Dex placed his hand on the side of Nursey’s face, his fingers curling behind his ear as he drew him in for another kiss. Nursey rested his hand on Dex’s thigh, leaning into it, opening his mouth enthusiastically. He still tasted like tea and honey.

They sat there making out for so long Dex didn’t even notice when the rain stopped. Dex was smiling, he couldn’t stop smiling, which was making it very difficult to keep kissing. Nursey pressed their foreheads together, his nose brushing against Dex’s cheek. 

“Does this mean you’ll move back upstairs with me?” Nursey asked.

“And give up the bungalow? Absolutely not.”

Nursey laughed, and it was such a good sound it gave Dex goosebumps all along his arms and the back of his neck.

The sun had returned, and Dex was waiting for the spell to break, but Nursey wasn’t letting go. He wasn’t trying to hide. 

“It’s gonna be a good year,” Nursey said. “I’ve got a feeling.”

And for the first time, Dex didn’t argue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I received this prompt because I am ALSO in love with these two background characters, and I always wanna write more nurseydex! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, you can also like and share it on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/621365821854384128/hi-im-the-thesis-anon-thank-you-for-being-so) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1/status/1275594048296947712?s=20)
> 
> Subscribe to me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/profile) on Ao3, or follow me on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1) to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts!


End file.
